


Can you fall in Love in 20 days?

by Alec1nom



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, dreamnotfound, no smut just fluff, they do be cute though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec1nom/pseuds/Alec1nom
Summary: Dream sighed into the touch of another being, the soothing sound of someone else's heart beat rising and falling was calming.He tried his best to contain his happiness himself with the sleeping person on his chest, but the limited time they have together should be spent as close together as they can. Dream looked down at the guy who was supposed to give him the tour, but this was just as good.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 1





	Can you fall in Love in 20 days?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This is going to be 20 days (except for the intro) in Paris, if you have any suggestions for other chapters on what Dream could do that would be really amazing. Have a lovely day everyone and have fun reading !

He’d been anticipating this moment for months, getting on the plane and flying straight to Europe and going to the country of love, France; specifically Paris though. Dream had packed 4 days before the actual flight in excitement, sadly his friend couldn't come like he was supposed to because of college and because of a cold so he was going alone- but better alone then not at all right? 

He firmly grasped his ticket and passport, grasping the ticket specifically till it was crumbled. Dream heard a “people in business and elderly, 34.” Dream stood up from the uncomfortable waiting room chair and went in the line, waiting for them to scan his ticket and let him in. When the lady scanned his ticket he looked at the name badge, “Nihachu” it says, looking up to the smaller pink haired girl who had just scanned his ticket and smiled waving him to step through the hallway to the actual plane to get escorted to his seat. 

He walked through the hallway and an airplane assistant pointed to where his seat was, polite as can be while doing so. Dream thanked them and walked to his seat, looking at the screen that was built in for each seating area. Thankfully Dream didn't say anything awkward to the assistant before sitting down, not wanting to reflect on it for the whole flight there and to be honest either way he might. 

He watched on the screen in front of him as it gave him the normal “do this if plane crashes, do that, wear seatbelts, yada-yada-yada” and after the videos the assistants walked by to make sure everyone's seatbelts were on before starting to go in the air. Dream quickly threw his on and waited till he could use the screen in front of him so he could watch a movie before passing out from exhaustion from even getting here. After about 4 minutes of just almost complete silence other than some murmurs from other passengers they went in the air making a satisfying woosh noise. He watched a couple of movies and settled into his seat, it's going to be a long flight. 

Every once and a while during the flight the assistants offered me coke or alcohol and gave everyone the food they ordered, I genuinely have no clue why airline food tastes weird compared to just microwaved stuff but I guess when you’re hungry you’re hungry. Dream ate the semi-shitty meal that was given to him and drifted to sleep, not wanting to have to be awake if a child cries or anything. 

________________________.-._________________________

When he woke up the plane was 3 hours away from landing, he sighed and saw the assistant near him, handing Dream “breakfast” aka oatmeal that seemed kinda good since it had cinnamon, and a cookie with coke. All together it seems great, but they found a way to make the cinnamon taste weird- still decent but kinda displeasing. He turned on the screen in front of him once more and wasted the last couple of hours on the plane watching IT2 since there was nothing else to really do. The movie wasn't as scary as it should be for himself, usually when he watched it with Sapnap (aka once) they both freaked out and were paranoid so Sapnap stayed over. That was a while ago he can admit, like in 2017? But it was still memorable being so scared of a movie. When the announcement that the plane would be landing showed up on the screen and one of the assistants said what we would do to get out, he hummed to the voices around him, people talking in exciting voices, people speaking French, and people tired out of their minds. 

The plane landed and he was one of the first couple people to get out, automatically calling a cab. The cab came within 30 minutes and he got is luggage and got into it, he bought a hotel called “Ritz Paris” or something similar, if he was going to be honest, I don’t think a year of learning French would help him all that much since they talk way faster in person then on a Duolingo. Plus it wasn't even constant learning; he just knew Sapnap was learning it and so was Minx so he wanted to join in so Sapnap couldn't say anything he wouldn't understand to make fun of him in a joking way. Sapnap has been learning French for about 4 years so he’ll never be as good as Sap but it was good enough that he even knows some foods and knows the simple words like “alle(e)(s)”, “je suis”, “j’adore”, etc.

The cab dropped him off to the hotel and he got into his room, setting all his stuff in the dresser and laying down on his back on the bed, sighing at the touch of the comfortable fabric against his shirt. 

20 days other than today, 3 weeks in total. He drifts to sleep to help the jet lag soothe, still in his shoes while going between the blankets and sleeping.


End file.
